


Changeling Found

by Potato_Being



Series: Changeling [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Galactic Empire, Mary Sue, i have no explanation for this horrible thing, it was from 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: Believe it or not this series was well-received when I wrote it back in 2011-2013. No joke. Not sure if it was genuine or more of a 'the kid tried', but you know.





	1. Past

I’m awake. I’m awake.

I get up from underneath the bush I was sleeping under and freeze.

I can hear voices. But they’re not droids. They sound human. I walk toward them, and into the remnants of the city. The river runs grey by my bare feet, and smells like rotting death. I look around. The place is empty and dead. Smoke rises from the freshly burned buildings. I walk down an alleyway toward where my home was.

I hear a clanking and whirring of something powering up, and jump back as a big brown droid jumps out from behind a wall and grabs at me. I crouch down low and dodge the metal arms, kicking at its leg. It punches my arm and then knocks me over. It looms up over me when it takes a blaster bolt to the head. I roll away as it falls down and I jump up toward whoever shot it.

Someone with really white armor and a droid face walks toward me. I get ready to attack and he pauses, and then reaches his hand out toward me. I bite down hard and get his finger in my mouth. He yelps and pulls away, his glove shredding a little. I look at him for a beat, and then when he tries to touch me, I turn and run off through doorways that are no longer there, and finally by the river. I run onto the bridge and begin to cross. The boards are rotting from radiation bombs and blaster fire, and there are large holes in the floor. I bounce from board to board, gently dancing along the few strong points until I get over to the other side, where there’s more burned-out houses. I run into one and hide. He follows, and comes in. I crouch down low and watch him look around. He sees me and walks toward me. I run to the middle between his legs and turn. When he approaches I kick him and jump back. He looks at me and waits. I walk toward him and when he tries to grab me again I grab his hand and twist it. He grunts and stands up. I crouch down low and when he kicks gently at me, I jump up and over it and land as a Twi’lek. I squeak and shake my lekku out of my eyes, and shift back to myself. I punch him in between his chest plate and his belt, and then bounce back.

Then I run.

Back over the bridge, down into the thickness of rubble, popping back out and watching him. He takes the bridge slowly, but then steps on a rotten part and breaking it. He grabs at the planks but they fall with him into the river. I see him thrash around in the water, and something bobs up. I walk over and see it’s his droid face. I see him under the water, his armor making him very heavy. He’s human, and he’s not so scary at all. I reach my arm in and pull him out. He grabs his droid face before it floats away and lies on the bank looking at me.

“Who are you?” he asks.

“Why’d you break the bridge?” I ask.

“Where are your parents?”

“How come you wear a droid face?”

“Okay, one, I didn’t mean to break your bridge, I was trying to cross. Two, it’s not a droid face, it’s a helmet.” He says.

“Ok. I’m Miirraa, and my parents are dead.”

“Are you a Changeling?” he asks.

“My dad was a Clawdite, and my mama was a human.” I reply. “Are you a clone?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s your name?”

“Gap.”

 


	2. Present

As I finish that part of our past Gap looks at me.

“What was the water like?” he asks.

“Cold. Slimy. Evil, almost.

“I thought it was poison.”

“Only if you drank it. You kept your mouth shut.” I reply.

“Tell me more.”

“Not right now.” I say, and stand up.

I walk down the hallways into the hangar. There’s a huge mess of ships, E-wings, B-wings, X-wings, Y-wings and shuttles.

Yup. Huge mess.

“Admiral Tensraka, there’s something you should see in the command center.” Someone says. I nod and go in. there’s a hologram up of Star Destroyers circling a planet. Anya bounces in and sits up next to my leg. Ahsoka, Lemon and Jas follow her and stand behind me.

“So what’s the plan?” she asks.

“Well, they’re not a threat yet, but if they begin searching the planet it will be a problem. However, it’s not their position, it’s the fact that two lone Star Destroyers are all the way out here. We should be prepared for anything.” A Rebel commander says.

“Anything else?” I ask.

“No.”

“Good.” I say, and leave, Anya following me happily.

These guys sure give me a wide berth, even when Anya’s not with me. Maybe it’s because I’m a Changeling, or can’t die, or something. Oh well, who cares anyway?

I ignore their eyes and walk back into Gap’s room.

 


	3. Past Again

“Hi Gap. Where’re your friends?” I ask.

“I honestly have no idea.”

He gets up and tries to use the buttons on his arm. I watch him and when he’s done, run off. I hear him following me, and I dance around rubble and dart into the only section that still has buildings. I run around a corner and into someone. I bounce backward and look up. There’s another droid face.

“Gap, where have you been, I said we needed everyone to stay here!” he says as Gap rounds the corner.

“Uh, I heard something and went to investigate. And I found a commando droid and her.” Gap says.

“Well, put her back where she belongs.”

“I don’t want to go back there! There’s clankers and fire!” I say.

“What?”

“There’s a bunch of clankers there! And big ships and tanks, and they burned everything around their little section of town!”

“Where is this area?” a robed man with green tentacles on his head walks over to us.

“General Fisto. Gap found a kid.”

“I can see that, Mak.” He says, and bends down to my height. “Hello.”

“Hi. Who’re you?”

“Show some respect, kid! You’re talking to a Jedi!” Mak says.

“Easy, she’s fine. I’m Kit Fisto. And you are?”

“Miirraa.” I reply.

“Now, Miirraa, where is this clanker-infested area you were talking about?” he asks.

“Up there.” I reply, pointing across the river and into the plains. “There’s lots of them.”

“I see. Can you show us?”

“No.” he looks surprised.

“Why not?” he asks.

“Gap broke the bridge. And the water’s poison.” I answer.

“Well, I’m sure we can fix that. Lead the way, Miirraa.” He says. I shrug and walk back toward the bridge to see what this Jedi would do.

 


	4. Present Again

“Well?” I ask.

“I think I can remember that bit.” Gap says.

“Good. I’ll be back in a little while.” I say, and Anya follows me as I exit the room. 

I think it’s time I actually knew the planet’s terrain.

I walk over to the edge of the hangar and look out. There’s thick forest, giving way to a blue-green river. I can see mountains across the river, and the base is in a cavern, the hangar level with the ground, the trees semi-circling around it, giving the ships a takeoff point.

I leave the hangar and walk into the forest. I can hear birds, and the ground is soft beneath my feet. I move forward into the trees, feeling the cool green of the shade block out the heat of the sun. The forest is alive, more so than any forest I’ve ever been in. the ground is moist deep moss and the sunlight reaching through the trees makes strange patterns in the green.

I keep walking. Anya has fun bouncing around in the moss, letting her heavy paws sink in, then jumping high up and landing again.

The river runs slow and shallow here, relatively speaking. There is a current, and some places are somewhat deep. I step in and am surprised to find the water’s warm. I wander upstream and find there’s a huge shallow lake in the sun. I guess the water’s heated by the light and then runs on down through the forest.

When I get back to the base it’s almost dark. Anya’s wet from the river, and I’m damp from her splashing.

I walk into the mess and grab some grub, then sit down by the door. Anya jumps up on the table and meows for food. I make her get off and sit on the bench, then give her some meat. She scarfs it down and asks for more. I ignore her and eat my share before she steals it, then tell her to go ask the cook. She chirps and runs off. I get up and clear my pace, then go back to Gap.

 


	5. Running through the Past

Kit Fisto picks rubble up and dams the river. I walk carefully across, jump down, walk a ways and turn, watching the Jedi and the clones cross. I turn around and keep walking when they’re across, leading them into the plains.

The grasses are burned and black, nothing like the vibrant purples and greens they were before. I step on something and when I look down, I see it’s a Twi’lek skull. I whimper and look up. The rest of its skeleton lies black and charred in the grass, along with many others. I feel my heart rate going up and begin breathing harder.

“They’re all dead.” I whisper. “Everyone. I knew them all. There’s Tiny, he ran the bar, and Gor, she had ten kids and a big blaster, and Fall, and Bin and Max and Kifa and Rog…” I say, panting, then my flight instincts kick in and I take off, running toward the edge of the black field and either into the forest or the desert, I’m not sure right now. I hear someone calling me back, but I won’t go back, not back to where all the people I knew and loved were dead and charred, never to receive a proper burial, most likely.

I trip and fall, and when I look up, I realize what an idiot I can be.

 


	6. River Run

“I remember General Fisto, I think. Was he a green Nautolian?” Gap asks.

“Yup.” I reply. He nods and I leave, Anya following. We pass a group of Rebels trying to herd several large horse-like animals. Anya walks over and ‘helps’ as I keep going. I take a boat and a paddle and wander over to the huge lake. I get in the boat and begin paddling. I stop when I get into the forest and just float along, letting the strangely patterned light run over my skin, and make intricate patterns in the water. There’re tiny fish darting around, and crustaceans hunting them. There are thousands of brightly coloured birds flying through the trees, and I can hear them squawking at each other.

I begin paddling again and dip through the curves and depressions with ease. When I begin getting farther away from where I was before I hit a few rapids, but nothing I can’t handle.

A while later the forests begin to thin and I come out into a mountain gorge. I have to begin paddling as the current picks up and I see there’s a drop ahead. I begin paddling backwards but then fly over the edge.

It’s a very big drop.

I hold on tight to the edges and get soaked when the boat hits the bottom. I no longer have a paddle. However I do have my lightsaber, which is good. The area’s all steep rock, so I guess I’m in the mountains. I climb out of the boat and haul it up onto the bank. I leave it to forever sit and begin walking. After I’ve gone a ways I pause. I don’t feel alone, but I can’t hear anything. I sniff the air, but I didn’t expect that to help, so I begin searching the area with my ears, eyes, and nose, along with my tiny bits of exposed skin, feeling for wind or breezes. There’s a rustle in the bushes, very small. The few grasses are waving in a light breeze. I can smell something now coming down from the cliffs. A mix of sweat, armor, and blaster smoke. I can also smell something really familiar, I just have to remember what. It smells like a man, a bit like Jas, Lemon, Denk, Kink, Blast, all the clones. 

Miirraa. He’s a clone. 

I turn and look up the cliff. It’s pretty low. I could probably jump up onto it relatively easily. I walk over to the bottom and begin climbing. When I’m underneath the outcrop I look up and over the side at whoever’s on the rock. It’s someone in stormtrooper armor. I silently climb up onto the rock with him. He’s leaning against the side with his helmet turned away from me. 

I now can smell something else. Blood. I crouch, ready to either attack or run when he begins moving. He does neither. He doesn’t smell dead, so I guess he’s asleep. Or passed out. Or ready to ambush me. I don’t move, trying to become as still as the mountain, and invisible to glances like I was talented at on Rassas. He grunts, so I guess I can cross the third possibility off my mental list. He begins moving slightly, and as he sits all the way up I feel a younger me’s urge to flee. I shush her and tell her to quiet down and hold still, to wait and see what happens. 

When he looks around he doesn’t see me at first, and takes off his helmet. I shift slightly and he looks back, finally seeing me. He makes some sort of weird guttural yell and moves backward, falling off the cliff.

Yup. He’s harmless.

I look down at him as he sits up and looks at me with two prosthetic eyes.

“A-Admiral?” he asks.

“Potentially. Who’re you?”

“Lak, sir.”

“The war’s over, Lak. I never was a ‘sir’ anyway.” I reply. “Why are you here?”

“I…I deserted with a bunch of other clones, sir.”

“Is that them on those Star Destroyers?” I ask.

“Yeah. Them, some former slaves, a couple Senators and a few Jedi, Padawans and Younglings.” He says.

“Why are you over this planet?” I’m gonna grill this kid until he tells me the color of his shorts.

“Because the Jedi sensed General Tano and a bunch of people.” He replies.

“How many are on your ship?”

“About…twenty clones, five Senators, fifty freed slaves, ten Jedi Knights, twenty Padawans and fifteen Younglings.”

“And why are you down here?”

“Because I had to find your base. There were two others, but something ate them.”

I think I have to have a review on what to eat and what not to eat with Anya.

“And how come you’re in the mountains?”

“Because the thing doesn’t go here.”

“Really? She’s been everywhere.” I reply.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. You smell like blood.” I say. He looks vaguely disturbed.

“Um…it got me and shook really hard.” I can see fear in his face, his prosthetic eyes not showing anything.

Anya and I are going to have a long review.

“I think I’m bleeding.” He looks down and touches where red is staining his armor.

“Well, you’re very observant, now aren’t you?” I say. Strangers and suspicion make me sarcastic.

“Oh.”

“And you do realize those ships you have everyone on probably have tracking devices?” I ask.

“Um…I didn’t know. But I’m not an engineer, so I wouldn’t know.” he says.

“I guess you’re clean.” I say, and jump down from the cliff.

“How did you know who I was?”

“You were the most famous person in the entire Republic! Every clone knew your name, who you were, how you became Admiral! When you led troops they didn’t feel fear, they knew you would stand by their side until they, you, or both died!” he says. “Now, you’re the most famous on the wanted posters, but they’re still talking about you, General Tano, Jet Squad, Captain Rex, and that clone deserter who gave you his armor.” His eyes are all lit up, and it’s obvious it’s a subject many like.

“Come on, kid, let’s go see whether or not the people in the base shoot you on sight.”

 


	7. Trooper

When we walk back I can hear the animals quiet down as we approach. Lak obviously doesn’t understand the concept of walking lightly, he sounds like a herd of reeks charging on a mess of dry twigs. And that’s putting it nicely.

When we walk down the slope into the huge cavern base Rebels turn and grab weapons close at hand, mainly wrenches and fusioncutters. However, both of those can be very painful if brought down hard one someone’s head. Trust me, I’m a Rassas-born.

Anya meows loudly and runs toward me. I crouch down and intercept the fast-moving furball with as much pressure the other way as I can. She sits and wriggles as I scratch her head. She purrs and licks my hand, then looks at Lak.

“That’s not what grabbed me, but it sure looks like it.” he says.

“Good girl, Anya, you haven’t eaten a whole person yet.” I say, scratching her behind the tufts on the edge of her head. She headbutts me and bounds off, making a pilot drop the thing of parts he was carrying. I lead Lak into the command center and over to a random commander.

“Here. He says the two Star Destroyers are full of escapees from the Empire. Mainly slaves and Jedi, there’s clones and a few Senators as well. You work on it, all right?” I say.

“Uh, yes, Admiral…” he says. Lak grins at him as I leave.

“So there’s another clone in the base?” Waxer asks. It’s funny, he and Boil and Numa can all be so quiet, almost invisible, that for six years sometimes I forgot they were on the same planet as me. Sen, of course, has been absent from our grouping in Gap’s sick bay room. I think he’s working on ships, I could be wrong.

I watch Ahsoka playing with her headtails. I’m not sure how if Togruta and Twi’lek headtails are where their brains are, how they can have things brushing against them all day, or how they sleep. 

Does wind affect them? Do they transmit noise differently? I’ve always wondered how heat and cold affects them, along with a bunch of other stuff that flies around in my ever-processing brain.

Focus, Miirraa. I always seem to be telling myself that. Hm.

“Miirraa. You with us?” Lemon asks.

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m talking to you, and I couldn’t tell. Your eyes kind of glazed over.”

“Yes you are talking to me, what do you want?” I look him in the eye, my eyes becoming chartreuse. 

“I was asking if you found anything interesting on your adventure.”

“Well, I learned that there’s a large waterfall in the mountains, and cliffs are easy to fall off of.”

“What did you do this time?” Ahsoka asks.

“Well, I woke up a clone and he’s somewhere in the base. There’s two Star Destroyers full of people, and I guess supplies as well, and maybe a few ships, I didn’t ask.” I reply.

“And I guess the barracks just got a little more crowded.” Boil says.

“Oh, I think communal sleeping areas are nice. You can learn about other people’s experiences and lives, and--”

“--And whether they bathe on a regular basis. You gals got it lucky, us men stink.”

“Oh?” Waxer asks. “What a brilliant deduction. You should get a medal.”

“Namely baldy here.” Boil says.

“Yeah? Well at least I don’t spend most of my day grooming my fancy moustache.” Waxer replies.

“Shut up, farty.”

“You, Sir Stink.”

“Both of you need to go sit under a Bantha.” Numa says. That’s one of the weirder stuff she’s picked up.

“In the morning you look like a reek rammed you in the--” Waxer tells Boil

“Yeah, nexu-face?” Anya whimpers.

“Hey, don’t hurt the cat’s feelings. She’s much prettier than either of you will ever be.” Kink says from underneath Gap’s bed.

“Yeah, but I’ll bet she doesn’t stare at the pilots while they're working on their ships all day.” Waxer says.

“Oh, it’s not like you never look at them.” Boil replies.

“Well, yeah, it’s kind of rude when they’re talking to you.” Waxer explains.

And at other times they have insult-a-thons.

Numa adds to this conversation by using all the little phrases Lemon taught her, only she shouts them, making anyone going by freeze, turn, and walk quickly away.

I wander off deeper into the cavern. There’s the barracks, and the mess, and then the very back of it is storage. I leave; I’m not sure why I went there to begin with. I go outside and watch the two Star Destroyers land in the lake. The platforms go down and I walk forward beside several Rebels, my hand on my lightsaber hilt. A few kids come out, followed by clones, a couple people in rich robes, and others in regular Jedi apparel. They walk over to us as one of the commanders comes out of the cavern.

“Welcome, we are grateful to have you.” He says. I see Lak coming over, so I leave before I can hear him talking about me.

My ship sits in the darker area of the hangar. It turns on when I approach, and I hold up my box of tools. It beeps a few times and I begin work on the plating. I really do not want anything flying off in hyperspace or a dogfight. That would be embarrassing. I hear Anya coming and feel her scoot under the ship with me. She turns around so my face is by her butt so she can look out from under the ship. I hear someone else walking around near me but there’s an E-wing by us so I ignore it.

“Admiral Tensraka?” I hear someone ask. It sounds like one of the clones.

“Yeah?” I reply, still under the ship. Anya meows and pokes her head out from under the ship. I hear him yell and run into the E-wing.

“As long as you don’t stick your head in her mouth, she’s fine.” I say, and slide out from under the ship. I stand up, pulling Anya all the way out as I do.

“I’m Commander Wolffe. I was the leader of Wolfpack squad.”

“I think I might have heard of your squad.” I say. Well, yeah, Wolfpack’s one of the more famous squads in the army.

“I know I’ve heard of yours. Jet Squad’s had the best mission streak in the entire army.” He replies.

“And what’s your ulterior motive, Wolffe? I really don’t think you’re just here to chat.” I say.

“Well, I wanted to thank you for finding Lak. He’s not the brightest.”

“I can tell. Falling off of the very cliff you were sleeping on when you see an Admiral who’s supposed to be dead isn’t normal.”

“Is that what happened? There was a small problem with his batch with the flash training, and most of them died. Lak and his two brothers were sent here to find you. Anyway, the commander wants you in the control room.

“Which one? There seems to be a lot of them around here.” I ask. He shrugs, so I lead him and Anya to the control room.


	8. Insult

Farty’s there, and doesn’t look too happy when he sees me, then the large nexu following me. I’m not sure with one irks him more.

“Commander, Admiral. Commander, your ships have attracted some attention.” He says, showing Wolffe a hologram. There’s three Star Destroyers over the planet.

“Admiral, I hope you’ll stay in the base for this battle. We really can’t have you dying on us, now can we?”

“Mm hm. Yeah, I’ll stay away from what I’ve been doing all my life. Listen farty, I’ve fought more people than you’ll ever see. I did it for fifteen years on Rassas, and I’ll keep doing it till I die. I s that clear?” I snarl, my eyes turning bright yellow-green. He’s impassive.

“I said, stay here. You need to stay alive.”

“Yeah, and you need to go stick your head in some Bantha crap.” I reply, and walk out. I can hear some people snickering.

 


	9. Back to the Past

I’m in the desert. That’s the place you go if you want to die a slow, painful death. And I can’t see the ends of it in any direction. I curl up into a little ball and wait for it all to end.

I think it’s night now. It hasn’t ended, so I guess I’ll walk back in the coolness of the dark. As I do, I hear the world in more clarity than I ever have before. After a while, I can see grass. I avoid the grass, and walk toward where the trail is wider. There’s boot tracks, and they’re relatively fresh, so I follow them, into a burned-out village surrounding a few intact buildings. I go in, avoiding the droids as they patrol the area, becoming as silent as the night, only a shadow from the moon on a building. I get inside and listen. Metal, metal, metal, flesh. That’s how I listen, to how things move and sound, sorting them into metal, plant or flesh. I walk toward where I heard people and find them all in different cells. The Jedi has a pair of glowing cuffs on his wrists and his lightsaber’s gone. I come toward them.

“Hi.” I whisper.

“Hello, Miirraa. I’m glad you decided to come back.” He doesn’t seem angry; he seems calm, and pleased, unlike the clone commander. He’s angry, because he’s in a tight space with no mobility in his arms.

“I can get you out. Where’s your lightsaber?” I ask.

“Oh no, Miirraa. Don’t try to get it back. There’s a cyborg here, and he’ll kill you if he sees you.” The Jedi warns me.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.” I say, and leave, looking for the cyborg. I see a big droid with yellow eyes standing with a bunch of little droids. He’s holding the Jedi’s lightsaber. I’m a shadow as I slip in and over to where he is. He hooks on his cape and pulls up a hologram of a weird bearded guy. I sneak a little hand into where the lightsaber is as he talks.

“Good, General. Wait, there’s a little girl down by your leg.” I grab the lightsaber and bounce away as he turns to me.

“Hi, droid.” I say, and run, my precious package clutched tightly to my chest. I hear the battle droids coming as I run back to the cells.

“Hi.” I say.

“Good, pass it to me.” The Jedi tells me. I obey, and he activates it, freeing his hands and cutting through the bars.

“Hello, General. I’m pleased to see you’re brave enough to face me.” the Jedi says.

“I am braver than you ever could be, Jedi scum!” the droid says, and activates two lightsabers. I jump back against the wall as the two meet blades, pressing against each other hard. They knock each other around, while the clones and the droids fire at each other.

 


	10. Ready Set

My ship’s ready for a quick escape. It’s also sealed enough it’ll withstand water, just in case There’s a few clones standing around near the ship.

“I’m not sure what’s so interesting about my feet. Also, you’re scaring Anya.” I say. Anya’s hiding next to me, her four eyes wide and shiny.

“Well, you’re our commanding officer, right?” one asks.

“Hey, the war ended six or seven years ago. I’m only using the title to freak farty out.”

“I don’t think he did what you asked him to do. I heard him in his room.” Someone else says.

“It’s how I express frustration. I’ve been doing it for 17 years, I’m highly unlikely to quit.” I reply.

“Lak sure was glad you found him. He keeps talking about you.”

“That’s great. But you should really tell him that being a fanboy of someone who’s lied, cheated and stolen stuff is not really the best idea.” I say.

“I don’t think that’ll phase him.”

“Neither do I.” I tell whoever said it. “By the way, who are you guys? It’s kinda difficult to give orders if I’m yelling, ‘Hey! You! You in the armor!’ am I right?” I ask, and slide out from underneath the ship.

“I’m Tune.” A clone in blue armor says.

“Name’s Ugh, that’s what they heard coming out of my mouth most of the time.” A red-striped clone says.

“I don’t actually have a name. My commander wasn’t big on names.” One in yellow armor says quietly.

“Ok, if I begin screaming, ‘Hey! You! Duck!’, I want you to duck, got it?” I ask, my eyes flashing a deeper green. He smiles.

“And since the Empire’s right above us, why aren’t you three getting ready to fight?” I ask.

“We could ask you the same thing.” Tune says.

“Yeah, well I’m already set to go. I carry my lightsaber around everywhere.” I say, and leave the hangar to find my squad.

“Gap, you seen Jet Squad? I seem to have misplaced them.” I say, leaning on the doorframe. “And why are you loading a blaster?”

“Well, I think they’re in the mess. And I’m loading my blaster so I can fight.” He says.

“Okay.” I shrug, and then look at Anya. “Anya, watch his back. He’ll need it.” I tell her, and then leave to find the squad.

They are in the mess.

“Come on guys.” They look at me. “Let’s go blast some troopers.”

When we get to the armory it’s empty of people. Lemon grabs a missile launcher, and Kink and Denk each grab a blaster. Jas has his fusion cutter so that’s not a problem, but he also takes a pistol as well as thermal detonators, time bombs, and two mines. I don’t want to be near him if anyone has a flamethrower. Blast gets his sniper rifle, and I take a large pistol. They also grab jetpacks and sling them on. I think we’re ready.

We walk through the hangar toward the entrance when farty walks up to us.

“I thought I told you to stay here.” He says.

“What’re you afraid of, farty? That your precious old Republic will get killed?” I ask.

“Commander. Miirraa’s fought from one end of the galaxy to the other. She fought to survive on Rassas; she fought to survive in the Clone Wars. She’s as good with a lightsaber as a Jedi, faster than a nexu; she can operate any weapon within five clicks and can break a man’s neck like a twig. She fought off twenty clone cadets on Kamino, she can handle a few stormtroopers.” Lemon says.

“Why Lemon, are you praising me? You don’t want to do that much, everyone’ll think you’ve gone soft.” I tell him.

“Shut up, Green. Just hit the plastic boys and you'll be fine.” He replies. I snort and lead them up and out into the sun.

 


	11. Chapter 11

It’s gotten really windy. Clones, Zabrak, Twi’lek and more humans stand just outside the hole. Another officer begins talking, and giving orders.

“Clones! You fight on the forest side!” he says.

“With all due respect, sir. We don’t follow you.” Wolffe says.

“Then who do you follow?” he asks.

“The Admiral, of course. If anyone can get us through alive, she can.” Ugh says.

“Fine. You and your admiral do your thing.” He says.

“All right, boys, take your helmets off. I really don’t feel like killing my own men because they look like the enemy today.” I say. I hear some snicker. I’ll take that as a good thing. “Also, we’ll be fighting on the front. Anyone here know how to use a jetpack?” I ask. Five hands go up. “Good. You’ll be fighting from the air. Go grab them, double time!” they run off.

“And stay away from the lightsabers.” Ahsoka walks up to me. “That’s key.”

I look up and see Star Destroyers entering the atmosphere. Transports begin flying down and I face them.

“Jet Squad! Republic! Are you ready? Do not hesitate, they’ll kill you where you stand!” I shout. I hear weapons cocking, and glance at a number of Jedi refugees as they activate a variety of lightsabers. Troopers begin coming out of the transports. “Protect your brothers! They’ll do the same for you! No grudges will be shown! Remember your training, and stand as one! We will succeed!” the troopers begin charging. “Ready!” they’re getting closer. “Set!” they’re almost on us. “Let’s GO!” I scream, and activate my lightsaber while running toward the stormtroopers. I slice through them, pushing them back, giving them a fair chance to fight back. I spin my lightsaber, darting all over the battlefield. I jump up and kick one’s helmet, smashing it into his face. I land and knock the legs out from under another, and stab him, then run off. I spin my lightsaber to deflect bolts, trying to be faster than the trigger-happy troopers. I dodge a rocket and roll into the lake. 

I stand up and slice through anyone who shoots at me, when a cable snags my arm and I lose my lightsaber. I glare at the trooper who shot it and pull him toward me, ignoring the shredding feeling in my hands. I pull him close and stare at him with my death glare for a beat, then knock his helmet off and punch him. He staggers and looks at me. He’s got scars all over his face, and has a buzz cut. I give him another with my claw-like fingernails, and push him backward. He falls in the water and I feel something white-hot hit my back. Electricity. I turn and look at three troopers who have force pikes. I dodge another tip and grab it away from him. I spin it quickly. Time to learn. I use both hands to hold it, stabbing and slicing at the troopers. 

I spin around and stab someone else, and look up at one of the Star Destroyers that has more transports coming, then over at Lemon who’s beating the daylights out of a trooper with his missile launcher.

“Lemon! Missiles on that Star Destroyer now!” I shout. I watch two purple streaks shoot towards the ship and hit it’s engines. Whoever thought it’d be a great idea to put the engines in an easy to hit place on a ship was a real idiot. I watch them blow up as Lemon shoots five more and the ship begins to fall. Of course, I now have one of my idiot realization moments as it falls toward us and begins picking up speed. I hit my forehead.

“Get out of the area! Clear the area!” I howl at everyone. I hear orders being given as people running, still in an intense firefight as they get as far from where the impact will be as possible. I look around. Nowhere will be safe, not from a ship that large. They won’t get out of the lake in time. I look up again and then run. I hear a huge amount of metal hurtling down through the air, and jump up as it makes impact into the water. 

There’s a large amount of water flying through the air and I fall, sliding on the edge of a crater and slipping into now-black water. I’m sucked into the vacuum as the ship carves a hole down through the bottom. I watch the sun fly away, and become a Nautolian. I can now breathe, but I’m sliding farther and farther down.

It’s almost dark. I think the ship’s stopped carving its hole. I float in the blackness, waiting for nothing. I hear something else in the thick silence. I look over and see someone floating down, thrashing all the while. Lemon. I swim over to him and shift back into myself, then back to Nautolian. He opens his mouth like a fish, and I clap my hand over it. He’s turning weird colors; he’s low on oxygen. I think for a minute, then since I don’t know what else to do, I kiss him.

Well, not really kiss, per se, I stick my mouth on his and give him oxygen that way. That’s what Master Fisto did to save Master Secura on Kamino once. I pull away, putting my hand over his mouth again. He just looks back at me, his eyes having traces of fear and confusion in them. I don’t blame him. I’d be feeling the same thing if my somewhat detached Admiral did that to me while we’re both under who-knows-how-much water in a crater caused by a Star Destroyer my very missiles caused to fall. My eyes flash human just to let him know this isn’t a strange Nautolian wearing my armor putting my mouth all over his at the bottom of a hole.

I see something flash really quickly through my head, so fast I almost miss it. I’m not sure what it is, until I see more. Anya’s pacing around the crater, whining, crying, Jas and Gap are debating on how deep it is, Denk and Kink are debating on how deep we’ll have to be before the pressure kills us, and Blasts on his knees being very quiet. I think he’s mourning us. Anya begins screaming and there’s a couple troopers running around trying to get an aqua team together. This is all flashing really quickly through my head, so people are jumping from one place to the other in each flash. Then my ship flies out of the hole. It hovers for a few beats as Anya jumps in, then the cockpit closes and the ship dives.

I let Lemon cover his own mouth as I swim back and look up. There’s nothing. Then I see something bright shine down toward us and we both shield our eyes as my ship flies down. I’m sure glad I sealed it. I was thinking it would only be useful on Kamino. I grab onto a wing, and Anya presses her face to the glass and grins at me. Lemon grabs on too, and we shoot up toward the surface.

When the ship shoots out of the water I jump off and land, changing back into myself.

“What? I’m a Changeling!” I ask to the people who’re looking a little scared. Lemon falls off the ship and someone gives him oxygen. Blast stands up and gives me one of his rare smiles. I smile back and stagger a bit when Denk and Kink hug me.

“Okay, I’m not sure why you’re all so happy to see me, I’m no relation to you whatsoever, and Lemon’s over there looking grouchy.” I say, and they let go.

“Lemon’s always grouchy. You’re grouchy when we’re not fixin’ the damn power.” Kink says.

“Watch your language, there’s a kid present.” I say, nodding at Numa who’s suddenly appeared, along with Waxer and Boil.

“Hey, we are watching it.” Denk tells me.

“Shut it, fuzzy.” I tell him.

 


	12. Move

It’s been three hours, and everyone’s running around, packing crates, loading the five transports, stocking fighters. I’m in a haze, just like on Kamino. I sit on my ship, not focusing my eyes, just letting the noise and commotion wash over me.

“You okay, Miirraa?” I look over to Gap blankly.

“I killed people. I killed real things, who had thoughts, lives of their own. When I was fighting droids it was different, I knew they would kill me without a thought. I could take down whole squads of them without a second glance. When I disappeared I had gone to Tatooine. I fought a man there, a clone. But he wasn’t like you; he wasn’t like any of you. I felt his life pulsing through his neck, and I would have killed him, but I felt his fear, while his face was calm. So I let him live. I don’t think I can kill someone real with a lightsaber, not when all they’ve done toward me is fight on the other side.” I say. At least I’m talking to Gap, even if he was out of my life for ten years, he’s very close to me, I think of him as the father I never had. Twisted, I know, but it’s the truth.

“I didn’t feel much when I shot them. Of course, Jango Fett didn’t feel much of anything, and I’ve got his genes.” Gap says.

“That doesn’t help.”

“I didn’t think it would. I’m not sure how to help you.” I shrug and climb off my ship. “But I would like more of what happened on Rassas.”

 


	13. Tread Lightly

I run off, away from the commando droid whose head now lay next to its body. I hear the Jedi and the clones following me, but I also hear the droids coming as well. I speed up, willing my legs to move at lightspeed, as I race out from the burned village and then freeze. I have two options. Go to the town, knowing that though I know it by heart, the droids will find us quickly. Or, we can run to the forest, a place I don’t know as well, as there are dangerous creatures in there, but the droids probably will not find us.

I choose the forest.

We duck into the darkness of the trees. I lead them farther up into the forest, past trees and vines and pools of water. I drop a leaf into one and watch it crumble into nothingness. Bad water. When we’re deep inside I stop. The ground’s gotten rocky, and I think this is where the vipers live.

“Don’t. Touch. Anything.” I say. “There’s lots of vipers here. Or near here. They’re fast, and bright red and orange and yellow, but you can’t see ‘em if they’re holding real still. If they bite you, you’ve got half a click to live.” I look around. It’s dark, very dark, no light in the sky that can be seen through the trees. But I can see just fine, I ran around in the dark all my life. I climb over rocks and look up, then around. The river’s up above us, moving very fast, and it’s silent below. I sniff the air. Something sour’s floating around. Viper. I take out a little knife from my ragged belt and look around. A flicker of movement by a clone’s foot, an orange serpent intent on biting its prey.

“Don’t. Move.” I tell him. I stalk my prey. A flash of orange, and I stab. A loud hissing shriek, I pull back, and hold up a dead Haleeshen Viper. I show it to the Jedi. He seems pleased. I lead them on, away from orange death.

The river runs fast, carving the gorge we stand above. We’ve come out of the forest, and it lies below us, spread across the base of the small mountain range, and stretching off toward the desert and the plains.  I glance quickly backward. No movement. I look forward. 

The old bridge’s still there. It’s been there forever. We used to play on it, playing tightrope, until someone died, after they slipped and fell.  No one was there, no one to help him, to save him. We always went in groups, so we could catch each other if we fell, to fish each other out of the river. But when the kid died, our parents told us no, no more bridge. But I don’t have parents anymore. So that doesn’t matter.

I step over to the bridge. We kept it in good shape. Now the boards are a little green and black. I examine the bridge closer. Little bugs are living in it. A large one looks back at me with big yellow eyes. It buzzes at me, and climbs onto my outstretched hand.

“Will you show us the way across?” I ask. It does nothing, only run around my hand. Its little legs tickle my hand, and I smile as I gently put it down. I slowly step onto the board, testing my weight. It holds. I look up. A few vines hang overhead, tangled into endless knots, looping five different trees together by twenty or so busy hands. I tug on the vines. Strong, stronger than ever. I step onto the bridge with my other foot. It holds, but creaks loudly, the bridge swaying a bit. I keep walking, as lightly as I can, then turn to the others.

“It’s fine, but you have to walk lightly.” I tell them. “The boards are old, and the bugs might get angry and break it if you hurt them.” I turn back and keep walking, holding onto the vine rope that’s overgrown with weeds, hoping the weeds have made it stronger, not eaten the strength out of it. I walk a few more steps, when I hear a creaking. I turn back and see the commander clone a few paces behind me. He’s walking loud.

“Sh!” I tell him. He snorts and takes another step the whole ground shakes, throwing us around. The sky’s alight where the desert, the forest and the plains meet. Bombs. He’s thrown forward, and his board breaks. He grabs wildly for support, but falls. I hook my legs onto the vines overhead and grab his hand. He dangles above the river, which is running so much faster and deeper and farther down than it did when I was here last. I hold on, willing his glove not to slip, my hands not to sweat and become slick. He hits hit helmet on the bridge as the earth moves and it falls off. I can see the white disappear into the darkness of the water, and look back at his face. His eyes are wide, and he’s thrashing around, trying to get back up on the bridge. I hold on tightly to his arm, feeling the vines swaying.

“Stop wiggling, you’re slipping.” I tell him. He looks up at me and glares, but does stop moving. The ground shakes again, and Kit Fisto grabs him with the Force, lifting him back up onto the bridge. I climb across on the vines and jump down at the other end as everyone else gets across. I lead them through more forest and out into plains.

“Thank you, little one. Our command center is near here.” The Jedi says. I nod and follow him as he now leads us. We hike down into the interior and towards a section of buildings.

 


	14. Not Safe

There’s something wrong about this place. I can’t quite place it, but I feel scared as I walk down to the post behind the Jedi. It’s still dark, and there aren’t any animal noises. I begin to say something but just as I open my mouth I see lights. I turn and see droids coming.

“Run!” the Jedi shouts, and we do, charging full tilt for where more clones are scrambling around for weapons and firing on the droids. I duck as a grenade flies through the air, and drop as it explodes. I hear explosions and blaster fire and look around. Clones are running into battle, and droids are taking them down. We reach the post and the clones run inside to get weaponry.

“Get down and hide!” Gap tells me. I run into the center and begin digging. Clones run around me and my foxhole as I dig deeper. When it’s a meter and a half deep I slide in and wait.

It’s quiet again. I scratch the hole deeper and slide down into the darkness. I can see a little from the light of fire, but I freeze as I hear someone coming. Boots. Good quality leather, not the armor the clones wear, and not the metal of the droids. I peek up and see someone in a cloak. I duck back down and hear him move off a ways, then something scrapes. A lightsaber activates and someone screams, the noise then cut short with a dull thunk. I take out my knife and look up as he enters a building. I have to think quick. Do I follow him? I heard him kill a clone. Do I run? He’ll hear me if I make any noise. What should I do? I turn around. One exit, and many entrances. The medical post. Maybe someone’s alive in there. I go in and listen. I hear someone’s raspy breathing somewhere inside the building. I walk toward where its coming from and find Gap.

“You okay?” he asks. I nod.

“There’s a man walking around the base. He killed a clone.” I say.

“We have to get out of here. I’m not sure where General Fisto went.”

“Who’s the guy?” I ask.

“Dunno. We need to move.” He stands up slowly and motions for me to lead him. We exit the building and I look around. No noise. The exit is open. We sneak over quickly and leave.

Death. Smoke. Fire. That is what I see as we run. Dead clones, dismantled droids, burning vehicles. We get farther out into the plains and up into the forest.

 


	15. Bomb

I finish and stand up. The troops are ready to move out.

The clones stand around me and an LAAT they got. As they climb in the ground begins to rumble. I look up at the roof.

“Bombs!” Someone yells. “The Empire’s launching a bombing run!” I begin shouting orders at clones and Rebels alike, and feel my feet fly out from under me as the roof begins to crack from a bomb. I crawl under my ship, pulling Gap along with me as the roof caves in.

I slowly wake up under the ship. Gap is lying next to me, his breathing slow. I look around. It’s black, all blackness, no light. I feel it, it’s a thick mix of dirt and rock. I glance over to Gap as he stirs.

“Miirraa? Where are you?” I hear him ask.

“Relax, Gap, I’m over here. We’re under my ship, and there’s a lot of rubble.” I reply. I feel him touch my leg. I push on the dirt, but stop as I feel nothing giving. I then call out to my ship.

There’s rubble everywhere. I can’t take off. It replies.  I flop down from where I had propped myself up.

“We’re trapped.” Is all I say.

“There has to be a way out. There always is.” Gap replies.

“The ship is covered. It’s 2 meters high.” I say. “And the roof was thick. At least 2 and a half meters.”

“Then we have to try.” Gap tells me. I look back at him and see the determination in his eyes. I turn back and begin to dig.

 


	16. Dirt

I frantically claw at the dirt. I don’t know how long it’s been, but I think we’re almost out of air. I shove piles of dirt away, and shimmy up onto the ship, still digging. Gap is behind me, and I shove dirt at him, which he pushes behind him. I feel tired, borderline exhausted.

“Don’t…stop…” I hear Gap gasp. I look back, then forward, and shove dirt away, puling myself up. I won’t let us die under here. I think I’m near the top when I hear scratching, then clods of dirt come away, and both I and Gap are hauled out. I flop on the roof-turned-ground and look at the sky. Clones with shovels are digging my ship out, and I sit up slowly as Ahsoka comes running.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

“Apart from dirt that will be caught in places you don’t want to know about for the next week, now that I have air, I’m all right.” I say. She smiles.

“I’m glad.”

“Who’s left?” I ask.

“Jet Squad and I dug out 15 clones. The Rebels are here and gone.”

“Our next course of action?”

“I say we go rogue and fight the Empire on our own terms.” I look over at a trooper.

“Name?”

“Uh, what?”

“Your name.” I say.

“Oh, Hardcase, sir.” He says.

“The hyperactive one. Great.” I mutter. “Ships?” I ask aloud.

“An LAAT, your ship, a Jedi starfighter.” Ahsoka says.

“Supplies?”

“We’ve got medic stuff, rations, and enough water to last us a while.” Jas says. I nod, and am knocked down by Anya as she runs over.

“Then we had better move.” I say from under the nexu as my ship is pulled out.

 


	17. Chapter 17

DATE LOG

Day 1, 2 BBY

22 clones, me, Anya and Ahsoka have gone rogue, on our own vendetta against the Empire. Our temporary base is going to be on Jakrill Minor, a world outside the Rishi Maze full of canyons. Below is a list of supplies:

Medical supplies: 20 bacta patches, 50 syringes, 68 sedatives

Rations: 250

Water: 19 liters

 

So I decided to make use of the data logs I got on Mazzrin. I look around. We’re at the beginning of the canyons, and I think tomorrow we’ll begin our fight.

What just happened? I slowly look around and then up. The sky is still dark. Then I see the light.

Well, not the light, lots of little lights. I sit up. Then I see the outline of a Republic attack cruiser--no, wait, the Empire gave them a paint job and they’re now Star Destroyers. Not sure what was wrong with the old one. I stand up and take out my lightsaber.

“You see it too, huh?” I turn to where Hardcase is standing, his rifle at the ready.

“Sound the alarm. But keep them quiet. Maybe they’ll go away.” I say. He nods and begins shaking Rex.

“Hey, Captain, wake up! Sir, the Empire’s overhead!” he whispers.

“Huh? What?” obviously someone has problems waking up.

“Empire’s above us.” I say. He sits up fast and then stands up, stumbles from the quick change, and begins waking everyone up. Soon we are standing around staring up at the sky. Our weapons are ready, and the ships begin to drop.

 

 

 


	18. Empire

 DATE LOG

        Day 5, 2 BBY

        We were attacked in the canyon entrance by stormtroopers. We returned fire and ran. Four were killed. We are hiding in the canyon. It’s raining.

 

        They land and begin firing immediately.  I begin deflecting blaster bolts and advancing on the stormtroopers. I shiver as I slice through a trooper, feeling his life disappear into the air. I spin and deflect blaster shots, then look up and see even more troops coming.

        “Run!” I yell, and we begin running into the canyon. A grenade flies through the air and hits, blowing out the walls behind us, covering the pass with rubble. We keep running deeper into the canyon. Something flies out at us and I jump and knock Gap out of the way. We fall into a narrow pass and the entrance is blown up and covered in rubble. We get up and look around.

        “Miirraa, behind you!” I turn and activate my lightsaber as a stormtrooper opens fire on us. I deflect the bolts from his blaster, when Gap lets out a yell and falls. I pull the trooper toward me and kill him quickly, then turn to Gap. He lies on the ground, a blaster burn in his stomach. I crouch next to him.

        “Gap, please don’t die.” I whisper.

        “I’m a clone, Miirraa. I’m going to die sooner than you, blame the accelerated aging.”

        “But--”

        “Miirraa, I’ve been alive since before the war.”

        “Gap, I never finished telling you your past.” I say.

        “But you never told me it.” I look at him. “You told me your memories, Miirraa. And that is worth more to me than mine ever could be.”

        “I love you.” I whisper.

        “As a father, yeah. And I love you, Miirraa. As a sister.” I watch him slowly close his eyes, and when I hear his heart and breathing stop, I let out a howl of pain as the one person I loved more than anything else die.

 


	19. Camp

I slowly get up. Gap is gone, but I still gently pick up his body and climb the rocks.

I find everyone else in a bowl-like area in front of a cave. As I walk in with Gap’s body on my shoulder, I see three others in a pile in the entrance to the cave. I lay Gap there and look up. There are four shelters put up, and people are just standing around. I walk into one and find Ahsoka and Numa....

“Miirraa! What happened? Is Gap allri--” Numa stops when she sees my face.

“He died.” I whisper.

“Waxer has a broken leg from a boulder that was rolling when the grenade hit. Dogma was shot in the arm, Lak’s got a fever, and I’m not sure what’s wrong with Tune.” Kix says. “I would keep an eye on your mood levels, potentially begin treatment for depression, but not yet. I want you to check back every day.”

“Thanks doc.” I reply. I get off the cot Kix is using for an examination table in the tent we’re using as medical tent. It’s the best, leak free and has closable and tieable flaps so rain and wind stay out, potential disease stays in. I walk out into the storm that hasn’t let up in the whole time we’ve been here. Numa comes out of the tent Ahsoka, Anya, her and I are using, along with where we dump the supplies. I walk up to where some of the clones are messing around.

“What are you doing?” I ask. They look up.

“Uh…” one says.

“Sinker, right?” I ask. He nods, and lets go of a squirming Anya. She shoots off into the canyons like wet soap.

“What were you doing with the cat?” I ask.

“Um, I’m not really sure.” He says.

“That’s great. Get out of the rain.” I order, and leave.

 

DATE LOG

Day 10, 2 BBY

Supplies are running low. Conditions not favorable. Nothing but rain and hard wind. Ripped roof off of medical shelter. Eventually found it tangled up in a tree. Trooper called ‘Hardcase’ got it loose. Terrain rocky, few trees. Nexus, rancors and who knows what else lurks out there. We have marked Anya with the Republic’s symbol on her back.

Men keep up hope that we can pull through. I myself must have same attitude, but find it more difficult as leader to do so. Shelters are holding for now. Below, list of needed supplies:

Food

Water

Medical supplies: syringes, bacta packs, pills, sedatives

Ammo

Extra tarp & rope

 

Below, list of injured troopers:

Dogma

Lak

Waxer

Tune

 

Below, list of dead troopers:

Jesse

Runner

Cheat

Gap

 

Below, list of non-incapacitated troopers:

Rex

Kix

Lemon

Jas

Kink

Denk

Blast

Unnamed Trooper

Ugh

Wolffe

Sinker

Boost

Boil

Tup

Hardcase

 

I get up and go out of the tent Numa, Ahsoka and I share with the supplies and am met with a downpour, soaking my hair and getting down inside my armor. We’re all bored out of our minds waiting for the Empire to make its next move.

 

 


	20. Scout

DATE LOG

Day 15, 2 BBY

We have run out of medical supplies. The four troopers I listed above and one whose name I do not know are dead, and three of the previously fine troopers are injured. We have run off deeper into the canyon, but it has become harder to carry our injured and remaining supplies through the narrow passes. A squad of five has volunteered to go scout, I one of them.... The other three are Boil, Blast, the unnamed trooper and Tup.

 

I walk out of the tent and over to where the others are waiting. I have a pistol and my lightsaber, and two of the last ration cubes in a backpack like the others. We group up and move out.

We climb up to the top of the canyons and look around. For miles it’s nothing but rock. Up on the horizon are buildings, and lights. It’s raining harder as we begin to walk along the ridge.

When we get up to it it’s almost dark. I step silently into the small bunch of buildings outside the complex.

“Clear.” I whisper, and the others follow close behind. We get up to one that looks like a warehouse. I open the door, wincing at the loud screech it makes, hoping that no one heard, though it’s unlikely, it almost blew my eardrums. Almost. Kind of. Not really. We go inside, leaving Blast outside to guard.

“Look at all this!” Tup gasps.

“There’s enough food and medical supplies to last us for a century!” Boil says.

“No, a year because we aren’t going to take it all. Take sparingly and in multiple places, we can’t let anyone knows we exist.” I reply. Tup moans but does as he is told.

When our packs are full we group back up and check that we have left no evidence. None as far as I can tell, so we go back outside.

“Come on Blast, we’ve got the stuff.” I whisper. He nods and we head out, him taking up the rear to cover us. We get up to the ridge when I look back and see the door is wide open. I motion to it frantically and the others look back as well. Blast and Wolffe nod and go back to close it. I wait with icy blood running through me, straining to see them. I do see the door close, and two shapes dart off, and I finally breathe again when they appear on the ridge with us. Then the alarm blares and all the lights go on.

I turn and see people running out, yelling and holding weapons. We turn and flat out sprint toward the canyon maze, the rain slipping us up, seeming to try and send us into the hands of the people chasing us. Blast lets out a cry and I turn as he falls, stunned.

“Miirraa, we have to leave him! Come on!” Wolffe tells me. I look at Blast, then at Wolffe, and turn to go back and get him.

“We don’t have time! Get over here now!” he shouts at me. I approach Blast and am two meters away when the people charge us. I narrowly miss a stun bolt and follow Wolffe’s shouts, turn away, and run.

As we get down into the canyons I slump against a rock, realizing that I left my brother helpless to those people, to potentially…die.

 

 


	21. Rescue

DATE LOG

Day 18, 2 BBY

Blast was captured. We have a good feel for the terrain, and now know where things are. We believe Blast is in the complex. I, Kink and Kix are going to find him.

...

I crouch on the ridge alongside the others. Amazingly it’s not raining; instead the whole area is coated in pale moonlight, illuminating the warehouses and the complex. The complex’s spotlights are searching the area; of course they would, after last night. I spent the past three days formatting a plan, and I hope it works. If not…I don’t want to think about it.

We slide down into the warehouse area, dodging a spotlight as it floats by.

“What’s the entry plan?” Kix asks.

“We trick them into opening the door.”

“How?”

“Um…” I think that was one of my lesser strategies.

“Hey, I’m good at climbing, let me scale the wall and open the door from the inside!” Kink says.

“You sure you can do that?” I ask.

“No. But it’s worth a shot!” he says brightly.

“You sound like Lemon.” I tell him as he runs across the open area to the wall. We watch as he begins to climb the tower sticking out of it, getting to the top and climbing over. I sigh as the door opens, and we run in. It’s empty. “You go on ahead, we’ll follow.” Kix says.

I look up and run into the complex, down and around halls until I find the door I want. I open it. Blast is crouched in the corner, his eyes wide. I walk in and stop when he backs away.

“Blast what did they do to you?” I ask, and run over to him. He looks at me, into my eyes, and touches my scar.

“Miirraa…” he whispers, and curls up against me. I put my arm around him for a minute, and then help him up. He takes a step and collapses. Kix appears in the doorway and runs over.

“He’s exhausted and beat up, he’ll need rest as soon as we get back.” He says after checking. I pick Blast up and get out of the cell. We turn and run.

We exit the complex as alarms begin to blare, and we hit the ridge in record time. People come out of the complex as we scramble down into the canyons, leaving them to ponder where their prey went.

 


	22. Run

DATE LOG

Day 19, 2 BBY

This is the last entry. The Empire’s back. Their troops are coming and we’re packing up as fast as we can. After this entry I am erasing the logs, so that if and when we’re caught they can’t get anything from these.

 

I’m on the front, with Wolfpack and Jet Squad minus Blast. The stormtroopers begin coming around the bend and we open fire. I deflect their blaster shots as they advance toward us, only to be taken down by our blasters.

Numa comes up beside me and begins shooting down the remaining troops with her pistols. She finishes and turns to me.

“Good job. Let’s go.” I say, and we turn and run deeper into the canyons.

We run down through the narrow passes, the Empire gaining on us. I am literally hauling Blast along behind me as Anya, Jet Squad and Wolfpack splits off into a thin passage we’ve mapped. The others run down the other passage, and our goal is to shake the Empire off and meet back up in a cavern system.

We slide down a section of rock and hit the bottom running. I try to regulate my breathing, trying both to not slip and to not become short of air and have to stop, wasting precious moments.

I turn and look at Blast. The 20 hours rest he got doesn’t seem to have been enough, as he’s a little green and is stumbling over rocks, his feet not moving up high enough. I tighten my grip on his arm and pull him along faster, turning back to the canyon walls in front of us.

“There’s the cave!” Wolffe gasps, as the dark hole appears on the side of the wall in front of us. We turn and slide, the slick rock not helping our stop much, and we run in.

I slow down when the light disappears and Wolfpack turns on the lights on their helmets. Jet Squad hasn’t worn ours in a while, since we went into hiding. We find the stone seats and fall down on them. I think Blast went to sleep when we stopped as he’s leaning against me and he’s not moving.

“Aw, look Admiral, you’ve got a friend!” Lemon smirks.

“Shut your pie-hole Sourpuss or I’ll tell Hardcase to train you in dodging chaingun bullets.” I reply. It works, he shuts up and sits down next to Jas, who from the thud I hear, must have fallen off the seat as he was trying to scoot away from the crazy missile-toting joker.

“Is he always like this?” I think its Sinker who asks me.

“Actually he’s on his good behavior, I think he likes you. If he didn’t he’d be acting like a complete idiot.” I answer.

“I thought that was what he normally was like.” Jas says, and another thud and a small groan tells me Lemon shoved him off the seat.

“I can see that. You’ve got a very…interesting squad.” Sinker says.

“Hey, they may act like little kids, but you give ‘em an octo-droid and they’ll have it down in half a click.” I reply, my voice full of pride. I’m exaggerating a little on the octo-droid, but the rest of the clones didn’t call us one of the best squads for nothing.

I look up as Ahsoka and her men come in, and soon after that Sen and Numa, with their men. Anya jumps up and squeaks, running over to Numa and rubbing her head all over the girl’s boots. She smiles and bends down, stroking the nexu’s fur. Kix comes over and checks on Blast who wakes up and when he realizes he was snoozing on his commanding officer he slides away quickly, falling off the seat like Jas.

“Sorry, Admiral.” He says, his eyes wide.

“Get back up here, it’s fine.” I say. He looks at me, and then does so, though keeping an awkward distance away from me.

I jerk up from where I was slumped asleep against the wall. Something is rumbling overhead. I look over and Ahsoka hears it too, along with Rex. The others begin waking up too when I get up and walk over to where we came in, activating my lightsaber. Anya growls, her quills rising up and her already-fluffy fur puffing out, making her look like a dust bunny.

“They’re coming.” Rex mutters, when the first stormtroopers begin coming around the corner.

I swing through them, and then look up as more pour in. Rex opens fire alongside me, and I deflect their blaster bolts, hoping that I don’t slice the Captain in two on a rather lengthy swing. Ahsoka takes over behind me, and I charge forward, slashing through a trooper in black armor. I back up as Hardcase runs forward, turning on his chaingun. He takes out the next wave and stops. I look up as the ceiling shakes and small rocks begin to fall.

“They’re bombing it.” Sen says. The roof shakes even more and larger rocks are falling.

“Run.” I say and we do so, just as another bomb hits, forcing the weakened rock to cave in behind us as we take a tunnel down deeper into the cavern.

 

 


	23. Cave

I look around, trying to see in the darkness. Nothing. I give up and take out my lightsaber, hold it high in the air and activate it. White light from the blade shows me that I am alone, with two tunnels stretching out in front of me. I decide to take the left one, and walk down it.

The rock is slippery, and I have to be careful not to fall, so I deactivate my lightsaber as there’s a bit of light up ahead. I stop, listening intently. I hear voices, some sound like they are under a mask or helmet, others not. Then I hear what sounds like a clone.

“No, really, I don’t know where she is!” I hear a buzz, a cry and a thud.

“Leave him alone! We don’t know where Admiral Tensraka is! We were trying to find her too!”

“I think you do.” someone talking through the speaker on his helmet says. I step towards it, onto a ledge over a circular chamber, three stormtroopers with force pikes surrounding five clones.

I slide down a section of rock and land at the bottom with a clatter, activating my lightsaber again. The troopers turn, and I charge, taking down one and slashing Lemon’s cuffs in the same swing. I take out the remaining troopers quickly, and then turn as my squad faces me.

“Glad to see you, Miirraa.” Jas says.

“Same to you.”

“Where do we go?” Kink asks.

“Probably through the exit least likely to contain stormtroopers.” I reply. We turn to where I came in and we climb back up, and walk down the right tunnel.

This tunnel is drier than the other one, and it seems to go straight, not up or down. We walk for a while, and stop when we enter another chamber, a bit smaller than the other one. I guess we’re stopping here for the night.

Lemon leans against the wall across from me. Blast lies down next to him and closes his eyes, going to sleep pretty quickly.

“Oh look Lemon, you made a friend!” I smirk at him. He glares at me and looks down at Blast as he scoots up closer to him, smiling a bit in his sleep. Lemon moves to push Blast away and I shake my head.

“He looks happy, let him sleep.” I tell him. Lemon shrugs and leans back against the wall.

“Yeah, he looks happier than he ever did, in training, in battle, anywhere.” Kink says.

“I’ve never seen him smile before.” Denk puts in.

“Shut up, you two.” I say.

I wake up sometime when I hear a noise. I sit up and look around. Then I hear whimpering. I glance over at Lemon and Blast and see Blast is twitching. I touch his shoulder and he jerks up, his eyes wide.

“What is it?” I whisper.

“I saw…the complex.”

“What did they do? You were in there three days.” I ask.

“They told me you had abandoned me, and that you were going to die. They had force pikes, and they hit me with them. I didn’t sleep, they wouldn’t let me.” he replies quietly.

“Blast, I didn’t want to leave you. I was scared for you, but I had to run.” I tell him.

“I know. If you had stayed we all would have been captured. But it’s worse than that prison we were in. They actually let us rest. These threw water and kicked me when I closed my eyes. I can’t get it out of my head, it was evil in there.” Blast replies.

“It’s okay now. We’ll get out of the caves, find the others, and move to a different planet.” He nods and I turn away to go back to ‘bed’, when he touches my arm.

“Do you know what I knew that saved me?” I turn back to him.

“I knew that you would come back for me.” The look of utter trust for me in his eyes hurts, even though he was trying to reassure me. Knowing I had left him sent daggers through my heart, knowing that something had happened to him, that I could have avoided if I had gone back for him. I nod and go back to where I was sleeping, but I don’t sleep, I only think about what has happened since the damn roof fell in.

 

 


	24. Move Out

I don’t want to wake up. I want to sleep. Something’s tapping my shoulder and I hear voices. I’m warm, I think Anya’s next to me, and I can feel pressure on my back.

“Miirraa.” Someone says.

“What?” I groan, and move to roll over.

“Don’t, you’ll run over Blast.” I open my eyes. I’m in the cave, I don’t know where Anya is, and I look over behind me. Sure enough, there’s a clone in dirty armor and an awful buzz-cut sleeping next to me.

“I don’t remember him coming over.” I say.

“Probably after you were asleep.” Denk suggests.

“Of course, Denk, because I wouldn’t have noticed someone come up behind me and begin sleeping there.” He looks embarrassed. I nudge Blast who jerks awake and sits up, looking around quickly.

“Blast, calm down.” I mutter, getting up. He looks up at me with his big eyes and does so.

“Why’s he like that? Sure, he was quiet already, but that’s scary.” Lemon whispers to me.

“Shut up. He needs to get over the prison.” I mutter back. He does, handing me a ration bar and I stuff it in my mouth, barely chewing. I’ve learned that’s the best way to eat them.

When Blast finally stands up we begin walking down the tunnel.

“I don’t think these formed naturally.” Jas says after a while.

“It might have been and underground river that dried up since then.” I reply.

“Yeah, but it’s too clean. No offshoots, no pillars, no structures that would have been made by water.” He argues.

“True. And those stone seats definitely weren’t caused by rain.” I say.

Later on the tunnel begins sloping upward, and there’s a faint glowing at the end.

We move faster, not really caring if it was desert or Empire or anything at the other end, we just needed to get out of the cave.

I move my hand to block the light but don’t need to, as it’s nighttime. It’s eerily silent, and smoke and flame rises from parts of the canyon, probably where bombs dropped. We walk out onto the cliffs above the canyon, looking around. There is nothing for miles, only rock, and it seems like we’ve come out where we started.

I call my ship, hoping the place it hid deep in the canyons hasn’t been found. It responds, and I look up as it flies toward us. I smile as it lands, the glass opening for me to get in.

“I’ll be right back, as soon as we get a good idea of the terrain from the air, we can map out our next plan.” I say. They nod and I climb in. the glass closes and we take off.

The canyons do stretch out a ways, but not as far as I thought. If we follow the cliff we’re on, we should get out into scrub, then eventually jungle. There aren’t any buildings except the one in the canyon. There’s a river, but it’s on the other side of the canyons. The Empire’s based at the other end, where we came in. we’re somewhere in the middle, verging on jungle-side. I land and get out, explaining what I saw.

“That’s our plan. If we can get into the jungle, we’ll have a better chance of surviving.” Jas says.

“How? There’s probably monsters in there that’d like to rip us limb-from-limb!” Lemon replies.

“The Empire has the advantage out here. Here in the open, they can target us with fighters and scouts with relative ease. In the jungle it would be more difficult.” Denk says.

“And they could still bomb the jungle into a fiery mess!” Kink argues.

“No, they want us alive. Well, Miirraa at least.” Blast tells him quietly.

“I say jungle.” I say.

“Same.” Denk agrees. Jas and Lemon say so as well, and Blast shrugs.

“Out-voted, I guess. I hope this works.” Kink says as we begin our trek. I turn to him.

“So do I, Kink. So do I.”

 


	25. Jungle

We hike through the scrub, trying to make it to the forest line before the sun rises. I’m leading, my lightsaber ready to activate into anyone. Jas has taken up the job of dragging Blast, and I feel sorry for both of them.

I turn when I hear a metallic howl, and see TIE fighters flying toward us.

“Run!” I yell, and we break, running for the forest. I see Blast following Jas relatively quickly, and activate my lightsaber, jumping at the ship. I hack of its wing and send it crashing back to ground.

I land and follow the rest of my squad, but something hits me, knocking me to the ground. I look up and see stormtroopers with force pikes stunning my squad, or trying to.

I jump up, kick whoever’s behind me, roll, and activate my lightsaber, stabbing another trooper. I feel a pike hit my back and I snarl, turn, and decapitate the trooper who was wielding it. Two more hit me and I hear more troops coming. I begin slashing wildly and blindly, hitting anyone who comes close enough to the crazy girl with the colourful stick.

I turn and see a trooper’s gun pointed at me and I raise my lightsaber. He shoots and I move to deflect it, but it’s a blue stun bolt, and I fall to the ground, the world fading.

 

 


	26. Prison

I hear voices around me. I keep my eyes shut, hoping to buy time and figure out what’s going on.

“…No, Moff, she hasn’t wakened.”

“If she dies or goes into a coma--”

“No sir, it’s not like that. The effects of the force pikes, coupled with the stunning, will have knocked her out for several hours.”

“I see.”

“What are our orders for when she does wake up?”

“We gain information.”

“Anything else?”

“DNA samples, for what purpose I am not sure.”

I decide this is a brilliant time for ‘waking up’, so I open my eyes and ask, “Where the hell am I, and what have you damn Imperials done with my squad?” The two officers jerk around and look at me.

“I thought you said she wouldn’t wake up for sev--” an old guy says.

“It was a guess.” The other one, much younger, replies. He reaches for my arm, which I see is strapped down tightly, along with my other limbs and chest on one of those doctor’s tables.

“Where’s my armor?” I ask, as I’m not wearing my plates, just the leggings and sleeveless I was wearing underneath.

“Confiscated. I doubt you’ll be needing it anymore.”

“Really? You’re going to wish you had it on when I beat the living crap out of you.” He is unfazed, and I am grouchy. Being knocked out and then chained up does that to me.

“Interesting prisoner. I’ll leave you to it, Commander.” The old guy says, and leaves. The younger one takes out a needle and fills it with something, then turns back to me.

“What’s in there?” I ask, meeting his eyes unflinchingly.

“You tell me.” he replies, and jams it into my arm. I growl, and feel fire begin to attack my veins. I grit my teeth, unwilling to give him satisfaction. He looks pleased, and sticks another one in, pulling it out after dumping the contents into my blood, which runs down my arm, a nice scarlet against the brown dirt and skin. I say nothing, make no sound, only stare the Imperial down. He begins to look surprised after three more needles and only two groans later.

“How do you resist?” he asks.

“Through superior training.” I reply. “What, are you going to do this until I begin yelling my head off, spilling secrets?”

“Maybe.”

“Or is this purely for sadistic purposes?” he looks at me.

“Now why would I do that?”

“Because you’re Imperial.” I reply. He ignores that and reviews his various tools.

 

“Go to sleep, Admiral. We’ll continue with these studies in the morning.” The officer says, leaving the room. He didn’t let me off the table, probably doesn’t have anywhere to hold me, so I lie on it, metal bands chafing my various body parts, and the rest sore from needles and suction cups and various other equipment. I begin thrashing, trying to loosen the binders, but I can’t. I flop back. I glance over and see my reflection in a blackened screen.

I hardly recognize myself. My eyes have dark shadows around them, my scar is black, and I can see my cheekbones. I didn’t know that keeping long hours would do that. No wonder people are scared of me, my face looks like a skull. I don’t want to see the rest of my body. I look away, and decide to meditate.

I browse the ship using my mind to wander around. There’s the mess, the barracks, no, wait, I want to find my squad. Detention area.

I ‘walk’ into one, and see two clones, slumped back-to-back, guarding each other. I recognize the strips on their heads, Kink and Denk. I crouch near Kink and mutter, “We should have listened to you, Kink.” I walk around to Denk and say; “I’ll get us out of this.” I leave as they look around.

Jas and Lemon are in another one. “Lemon, I saw you beating at those troopers. You looked like Jar Jar Binks.” “Jas, if you can, get a hold of the small fusioncutter in a stormtrooper’s utility belt. It’ll come in handy for you.”

I walk out and find Blast alone in a cell. I crouch down by him. “Hey, Blast. I don’t know what I can say to you, something inspiring or informative, but all I can think of is telling you that I’m probably going to die, as I probably won’t be able to get free of the bands, then get out the door. You were a great sniper.” I say quietly. He looks up, eyes wide.

“Miirraa? Are you there?” he whispers.

“No, Blast. Not this time.” I tell him, and leave.

 

“Wake up, Admiral.” I open my eyes and see the Imperial.

“What?” I snap.

“It’s time to get up, you’ve got a big day ahead of you.” He smirks, putting his tray of sharp objects beside the table. I stare up at the ceiling as he sticks the first needle in my arm.

 

“Amazing. How long has it been since she was captured?” the old guy asks.

“About five days, sir.” The younger one says.

“Amazing. Simply amazing. If we could clone her, why, we would have an unstoppable legion!”

“Um, with all due respect, sir, the tests have begun to take a toll on her.”

“Really? How, Commander?”

“She stopped spitting within the first two days, and has gradually begin to show pain visibly.”

“And?”

“And…I think we should stop the tests.”

“Why is that, Commander?”

“If I keep doing this to her, she will either die of blood loss or from the chemicals or from sheer exhaustion.”

“You’re right, I a feeling a little tired.” I say. They turn to me, the younger coming over to check my vitals, the old guy turning away.

“By all means, stop the tests! Don’t break the best Admiral the Republic had! I’ll tell Lord Vader that his top scientist has become afraid to run simple tests.” The old guy says.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll…keep running the tests.” The younger one says quietly. The old guy nods and strides out. I look over to the ‘scientist’ as he avoids looking at my face, busying himself with the equipment.

“You’re an idiot.” I tell him.

“Shut up, just shut up! You’re my prisoner, you don’t have any right to speak!” he yells, hitting me. I blink.

“Technically, it’s against the law to abuse prisoners.”

“Not anymore.”

“Wonderful. Why don’t you just shoot me and be done with it?” I ask him.

“Because then Lord Vader would kill me.”

“Wow, that big robot sure scares people, doesn’t he?”

“He’s a Sith Lord.”

“Still a robot. Just like Grievous. Ow.” I say, as he jams another needle into my arm.

He begins to ease up on the ‘tests’ for the next few days, letting me sleep for extended periods of time.

“Where’s my squad?” I’ve asked that question at least once every day since I woke up here, just to irritate him. He’s always ignored it. I glare at him as he sticks me again.

“I asked you a question.” I say. He ignores me, just checks my vitals again.

“Why do you keep doing that? I’m talking, I’m grouchy, I’m spitting, I’m probably alive, what more proof do you want?” I ask. He looks at me. I wait for an answer, but he just puts one of those suction cups on my forehead.

 

“We’ll do more in the morning, Admiral. Get some sleep.” The Imperial says. I glare at him as he leaves the room. For the past days I have fought the binders, and now i begin to feel them loosening a little. A little.

I lean back against the table. I begin meditating.

My mind walks into Blast’s cell.

“Listen to me, Blast.” He jerks up, looking around. “When you get a chance, the first chance you get, take it. Take it and run. Don’t look back--just get out. Understand?” he looks up at where I am.

“Okay.” I smile at him, then leave, giving the same message to the others, then go back and sleep.

 


	27. Escape

“Does this hurt?” the Imperial asks after he sticks me with a larger needle. It does.

“No.” I say. He takes my blood and puts it into some sort of jar. “What’s that for?” like he does most of the time, he ignores me and picks the jar up.

“I’ll be right back.” He says, opening the door. “Don’t go anywhere.” I glare at him as he leaves, then decide to meditate.

Blast is in his cell and a stormtrooper comes in. he leaves the door open and walks toward Blast.

“Blast. Get the blaster, and get out. NOW!” I tell him. He looks up as the trooper comes toward him, and grabs the blaster, ripping it away from the trooper and shooting him. He runs out, locking the door behind him.

“Let the others out. Don’t talk to them, just open the door and run.” I tell him. He does so, and I watch as they get out.

I open my eyes as the door opens.

“What?” I ask.

“Miirraa?” my eyes widen as Blast runs in. he puts the table horizontally and unlocks the cuffs. I sit up, rubbing my wrists.

“I told you to get out, and not look back.” I say.

“I wasn’t going to leave you.” He replies, handing me my lightsaber. I grip it and nod.

“Well, you are going to leave your Admiral now.” I turn and see the Imperial pointing a pistol at Blast.

“Put. It. Down.” I tell him.

“I highly doubt you can do anything, Admiral.” I glare and pull the pistol out of his hand. He gasps as I jump at him, swinging my lightsaber at him. He yells at I slice his hands off, pointing my blade at his throat as he falls onto the floor.

“I told you you’d want my armor.” I say, as I stab him in the stomach, letting him fall to the floor.

“Where are the others?” I ask Blast.

“Waiting in the armory.” He says. “We found our stuff, and your armor.” He replies. I nod and we get out.

“Miirraa!” Jas shouts as I come in.

“You look awful.” Lemon says.

“Great Lemon, you certainly love pointing out the obvious.” I reply. He shrugs and hands me my chestplate.

 

We step out of the armory in full gear. I decided against the jetpack, as I don’t think I could haul it around. We move out, going down halls until we find the exit. We’re still on the planet, in another complex, though this one has no walls, and is on a cliff. I look up and see a tower.

“I’ll take out the Moff, you find a way out!” I shout. The rest of Jet Squad nods to me and I run off toward the tower.

I step through the doors from the elevator into the room. The Moff turns and looks at me. He raises one eyebrow and reaches for a blaster.

“Oh no you don’t.” I say, and pull it away from him with the Force. He stares at me, fear showing up in every crevice of his old face.

“Who are you?” he whispers, backing up.

“The name’s Tensraka. Miirraa Tensraka.” I reply, taking out my lightsaber. “Stand down. Now.” The fear is replaced with smooth calm, and he gives me a half-smile.

“No, I don’t think so. I think you’re going down, ‘Admiral’.” He says, pridefully, and pulls out two pistols and opens fire. I deflect them all and charge him, letting my armor take the damage and hoping he doesn’t go for a headshot.

I slam into him and we fall to the ground, our weapons falling away. I sock him and he flails on the ground, sticking his hand on my face and getting it in my mouth. I knock it away and knee him. He groans and kicks me off, standing up as I do the same.

He charges me, running into my chest while I imitate a rock, letting him bounce off and hit the floor. I grab my lightsaber and prepare to kill him, when he kicks at my shin. While it does nothing, it does distract me, allowing him to get up and try to run.

I run into him and realize I went the wrong way when I charged, but it’s too late as we’ve just flown out the big plate-glass window.

I slash at his face, trying to knock him out as we fall. I curse the architects of this place, what kind of stupid Bantha-brain puts a big easily broken window over a black canyon? He attacks me as well, his eyes wide with fear as he grapples with me, trying to keep my lightsaber hilt away from his face. My wrist twists and I watch it fall out over the side of the canyon. I turn back to him and double my efforts, smacking and punching him dizzy. I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and see a short knife in it, courtesy of the Moff. I snarl and swipe his face, leaving bleeding claw marks where my hand hit.

I turn and grab at a small outcrop on the edge of the canyon where the metal ends and the rock begins. My fingers grasp the rock but the Moff grabs my foot, pulling me down. I kick him in the face, something I should have done from the start, killing him when the spikes on my boot hit his head. He tumbles away and I look around, the rocky expanse stretching out around me, and I fall.

 

 


	28. Water

I look down at the blackness racing up toward me, and close my eyes as I fall into it. I open them again and see something glittering at the bottom. Water.

I curl up into a ball and flinch when the icy cold hits me. I spread my limbs and look up as I sink. I can see sunlight high up, far from where I am. The pool is deep, and I watch the Moff float away, dead, cold eyes staring at me....

My body feels like lead, and I watch bubbles leave my mouth, my oxygen leaving me. I feel so sleepy, but open my eyes wide when I see the woman who appeared to me so long ago walking toward me.

“Miirraa.” She says. I look at her. “Come. Walk with me.” she offers. I take her hand, and she takes me up. I glance back and see myself floating there. My life just got that much weirder. We breach the surface and we walk along the edge of the water. I see my squad coming down on several speeders, and Lemon jumping in to get me, or my body. I look back at the woman.

“Who are you?” I ask.

“I am your mother.” She says, like its something I should have already known.

“And you’re dead.”

“Yes.”

“So why am I talking to you?” she turns and looks at me.

“You’re dead as well.” Her face shows some sadness, as most mothers do when their children die. “Come.” She leads me away, and I turn a bit. My squad is trying to revive me. But they won’t. I look up as white light appears and my mother walks toward it. She turns back to me, putting her hand on my chest to stop me.

“Don’t I need to go?”

“Not yet, sweetheart. Your time hasn’t come just yet.”

“Why?”

“You still have things to do.”

“I’ll see you again?”

“You will die eventually.” She kisses my forehead. “I’m sorry I couldn’t raise you.”

“I survived.”

“I can tell.”

“Up until now.”

 “Go back to your body, Miirraa.” I nod and turn back to my body.

A whispered “I love you” Are the last words I hear as I plunge into darkness, then into light.

I open my eyes.

“Jas what are you doing?” I ask him.

“Trying to get the water out of your lungs.” He replies.

“That’s great.”

“I’m glad you’re all right.” We all look at Lemon when he says this.

“Did you just show affection?” I ask him.

“Maybe.” He replies. Kink laughs and Lemon hits him.

“We’ve got speeders and supplies. We can go find the others now.” Denk says. They get up and walk toward the speeders. I just lie on the ground.

“Um, Miirraa, aren’t you coming?” Lemon asks.

“I think I just want to lie here awhile.” I say. He shrugs and comes back over, and lies down next to me. The others do the same, and the six of us stare up at the warm noon sky.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not this series was well-received when I wrote it back in 2011-2013. No joke. Not sure if it was genuine or more of a 'the kid tried', but you know.


End file.
